


Skeleton Flower (CANCELLED)

by Miure



Series: Paradise Lost [2]
Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Abuse, Blood Drinking, Childhood Trauma, Dhampirs, F/M, Graphic Description, Murder, Organ Consumption, Psychological Trauma, Religious Hysteria, Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 14:46:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14854784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miure/pseuds/Miure
Summary: **Due to my work for a different project, I will not be returning to this fanfic but I'll leave it up**Upon a strange request from her father, dhampir Sasha Tsai must go to the Sakamaki family and live there for the rest of the foreseeable future. However, she soon discovers her ties to the Sakamaki family run deeper than she thought-- mainly that between her and the eldest son, Sakamaki Shuu.





	Skeleton Flower (CANCELLED)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [[Revised Prologue]] Please reread if you haven't already!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed some things about Sasha's character so the story would develop a bit better. Enjoy!

_ Depravity has loomed in my heart since I was a child _

_ When I was beaten by the cold world _

_ I could look to the darkness within me _

_ I could get lost there _

_ I could lose the way out and remain tangled in my own selfish desires _

_ I could turn away from the light that had also been with me _

_ Yet had been harder to reach for _

* * *

 

**A Village in Europe**

**Tsai Apothecary Shop**

**February 1st, 1883**

**Some time at twilight**

I had been running for what seemed like ages. Surely, there would be no point in stopping until I was far enough away from that dreadful place. Someone like me… doesn’t belong in a place like that. When I reach the safety of my father’s shop, I’m completely winded by the distance I ran. Without a second thought, I throw the front door open and walk inside. I let the skirt of my dress fall naturally around my ankles, I’d been holding it up at my knees since I began fleeing. Now, alone in the darkness of my father’s shop, I can relax and collect my thoughts. I go around the counter, my footsteps against the wooden floor echoing throughout the space. I sit on my father’s stool and rest against the counter. 

Attending that party was a bad idea and I knew it. Yet, it’s a shame I got all dressed up like this for it to go so bad. I notice, sitting here, that I lost my favorite red beret in the escape. It must’ve fallen off while I was running through the woods. It’s all because of that stupid old man. Just because he’s a pure-blood, he thought he could just do whatever he wanted with someone like me. And I’m just a child… all I could do was run away. I feel angry just thinking of what could’ve happened, but I manage to push away the thought. Here in the shop, the smell of herbs and other medicines is strangely comforting in a way. My father always smells like this and when my father is near… nothing can harm me or Dio.

I sit up abruptly, looking out through the open door. I’m all alone here in the shop. Yet… that isn’t necessarily a good thing.

“Dio…” I call out quietly.

There is no response. Dio, my twin brother who dragged me to that party to meet his friends- who I didn’t get a chance to meet at all- is nowhere to be found. He was ahead of me, telling me to go to the shop. But, he isn’t here. In fact, everything seems relatively undisturbed. 

“Dio,” I call out again, this time more urgency in my voice.

Still nothing.

“Dio, where are you?” I call, getting up from the stool quickly and going to the doorway. “Dio!” I yell out into the forest.

There’s nothing but a rustling in the woods and the sound of an owl hooting. Then, I see it. One by one, a wall of light appears around me. Completely surrounding the shop is an army of people, holding torches.

“Who are you?” I shout, stepping further back into the shop instinctively.

The looks on their faces… are of pure hatred. And more than that, I recognize some of them. They belong to the village just down the road. These people have shopped here before. My father has healed these people before. Why… why are they looking at me as if I’m prey?

“State what you are, demon!” a villager shouts out.

Demon…? The army takes a step closer, all their eyes on me. Some of them aren’t just holding torches, but knives and pitchforks and crucifixes and wooden stakes.

“Speak or we’ll kill you right here!” another village yells.

It seems they know… or at least they think they do.

“Why do you want to kill me? I’ve done nothing to you!” I cry looking at their faces, illuminated by the fire of their torches.

“Answer him, you demon!” a woman hisses at me.

I recognize the voice. That’s… Millicent. She’s come into the shop before. Her youngest son had a fever! My father and I… we gave him medicine! We saved his life! Even her…?

“Mrs. Millicent, please don’t do this! You know me! You know me, don’t you? Why are you looking at me as if I’m a monster? Why?!” I cry, tears falling down my face.

Without realizing, I’ve gone back to the doorway. 

“Answer us! Tell us what you are!” more villagers yell at me.

They step closer again, leaving no space between them. I’m completely trapped.

“Tell us and you’ll see your precious brother again,” Millicent says.

I choke on her words… they have Dio. My brother… They must’ve ambushed him before I got to the shop and then waited for me. And I was too distracted to realize it. What am I supposed to do? There’s so many of them. And my father isn’t here. They already know about me, don’t they? Why do they want me to admit to them what I am…? What difference does it make? Yet, I can’t see the point in resisting. There’s nothing I can do to help myself.

“I am… I’m… I’m a dhampir…” I say quietly.

“A what?!” a villager screams at me.

“A dhampir!” I say louder.

“And what is that exactly?” another villager yells.

“A dhampir is… I am a… half-vampire, half-human…” I admit, now sobbing. “But I don’t drink blood! I’ve never harmed a human! I’m just like all of you! Really, I never came here with ill intentions!”

“Be silent!” a man yells.

He departs from the crowd, wearing a long black cloak. I see white peeking around his collar and a rosary in his hands along with a bible. A priest… Before I can think of some means of escaping, he grabs me by my hair and pulls me out into the center of the crowd. 

“Foul beast… abomination. What a miserable existence you lead, being born from the pits of Hell. People, do not be fooled by her innocent look. This young woman is in league with the Devil himself. She deceived you, along with her father and brother. She gained your trust, she invaded your homes, she lured you closer to her own damnation! You, pitiful demon, will you show remorse?” the priest speaks with a booming voice, looking down at me.

I can only be silent. There’s no saving me now...Not unless my father arrives. I’m doomed. Why… are things this way?

“Speak, demon child. Dhampir…” the priest commands me.

“I…” I sniffle and try to steady my voice. “I did nothing wrong. I deceived no one. I harmed one… All I did was help. I won’t ask for your forgiveness, I didn’t cross you.”

Murmurs lift from the crowd, talk of execution and torture is among the conversation.

“Fine. You’ve resolved this matter for us. Heavenly Father, in your everlasting wisdom, we deliver this child to your judgment. We shall purify this unholy spirit to the best of our abilities, and cleanse her putrid flesh in a blazing flame,” the priest announces.

The villagers descend on me all at once and though I try to struggle, all of them together is enough to subdue me. I’m prodded and stabbed by their weapons. I can feel my body struggling to heal, but it’s no use. They’re wounding me far too quickly for me to recover. An excruciating pain floods my system, draining my strength. I scream, but I feel as if no one can hear me. They stop once I’ve fallen limp and step back from me. Millicent steps forward and I can only look up at her, dazed and dizzy. She spits on me and presses the sole of her dirty shoe into the cuts on my arm, grinding the torn flesh there. I cry out weakly, but I don’t have the energy to beg her to stop. Instead, I use what’s left of my consciousness to call out for my father. And then, there’s nothing but darkness.

**Tokyo, Japan**

**Yoru Cafe**

**Present Day**

**6:48 pm**

_ Why now… do I think of that time? _

“Sacchan! What’s wrong? You have this real far-off look,” Yuriko asks me.

I stumble in processing her words, realizing I’ve been entirely absorbed in my thoughts. When I manage to immerse myself in my surroundings once more, I find that I’ve been staring out the window of the cafe while my three acquaintances stare at me. 

“It’s nothing. And I’ve told you before not to call me ‘Sacchan’,” I say, shifting my gaze to my cappuccino. 

I lift the red cup holding my drink and bring it to my lips. Thankfully, it’s still warm and the leaf design in the foam is still intact. I sip it, hearing the girls talk amongst themselves about something trivial. This seems boring now. We’ve fallen into a routine. It’s strange, to refer to us as “we”. After all, they care far much more for me than I do for them. Since I got transferred to their school, they’ve attached themselves to my hip like lost puppies. I’m perfectly fine being alone. Yet, when they discovered I had been coming to this cafe every evening, they decided to tag along and had been doing it every evening since. I don’t bother telling them to go elsewhere… for some reason or another. It’s entertaining, I guess. Yuriko is a painfully cutesy girl who speaks like a child. Ayame is so shy that even breathing in her direction will make her face red. And Ritsuko is a taciturn scholar, always carrying around a book. Watching them interact is a good way to kill time, but on a night like tonight, I’ve no interest in it.

“Hey, Tsai-san, have you thought any more about the festival? All the teachers think it’d be nice if you handled the music,” Ayame asks me, avoiding my gaze fervently when I look in her direction.

“No, it seems like a pain in the ass to arrange something like that,” I sigh.

“Oh, don’t be that way, Sasha-chan! You could make something great for the festival,” Yuriko insists.

“I’m older than you,” I protest quietly.

“Y-Yuriko’s right, Tsai-san. You could really do a great job,” Ayame adds.

“I’m not going to,” I say firmly. “Stop pushing the idea on me, I’m not interested!”

Ayame whimpers when I raise my voice and Yuriko simply pouts. Ritsuko, however, cocks her head to the side and closes the book she had been reading.

“Something is wrong with you, Tsai-san,” she says in her usual stoic tone.

“I’m fine, I just don’t feel like doing unimportant things,” I argue, drinking more of my coffee.

“No, it’s not just that. Recently, it’s as if you’ve gone to some other place in your mind. Usually you’re more lively, but now, you seem apathetic,” Ritsuko explains.

I sigh, setting my cup down. Perhaps she is right… Lately, as if caused by some kind of premonition, I feel more tired. I keep thinking of my life… before this. The others have no idea what I am. I never really let on that I was anything different from them. They wouldn’t understand that sometimes I get bored. After all, the things they’ve lived through in a short 18 years, I’ve lived through time and time again over decades. Studying, making friends, participating in festivals, all of it is meaningless to someone like me. Time in itself is meaningless. I can’t expect them to understand me. After all, they think I’m one of them. They wouldn’t accept me any other way. And if I must live like this, then at least I should make it easy on myself.

“Whatever the reason, if I feel like talking about it I will. Otherwise, don’t bother me with asking,” I say, standing from the table.

“Ah, Sasha-chan, where are you going?” Yuriko asks, gripping onto my sleeve.

“I’m going for a walk… alone,” I say.

I pull away from them and go to the counter. The barista looks up at me and I shoot him a look he’s seen before. Quickly, he fixes up a cappuccino in a to-go cup for me. I give him money and then leave the cafe. As I walk out, I hear the girls whispering amongst themselves. They don’t know I can hear them. 

“Sasha-chan is really so cold to us,” Yuriko says.

“She’s just mean, now,” Ayame adds.

“She’s always been like that. Ever since she transferred, I feel as though we may have bored her. She’s a rather stuck up person if you haven’t noticed,” Ritsuko states, opening her book again.

I roll my eyes and leave the cafe, disappearing once the crowd on the street thins enough. I reappear in the park, right at a gazebo that overlooks a small pond. Cappuccino in hand, I lean against the supporting columns and watch ducks paddle around on the surface of the water. The sun is going down now. Though, I’m not like a vampire and can go into the sun freely without it affecting me, I feel better at night. Besides, I’m particularly thirsty lately and coffee doesn’t help it at all. Food and coffee can hold me over as a dhampir, but there’s only one thing that truly nourishes me: blood. I haven’t drank since two nights ago and though I used to drink less frequently as a child, now I feel the craving all the time. And I don’t care about resisting it. Since my father and I parted ways after that incident, I’ve lived my own way. Humans made the difference between me and them clear so I might as well live without consideration towards them. It’s natural for me.

Of course, I have to be mindful now. After all, I’m not completely free of my father. If I begin to get a bit reckless with my feeding habits, he’ll relocate me again and try rehabilitate me. That’s why I was moved to this school after all. I became gluttonous. Slowly, I sip my coffee and think about my circumstances. Those girls really have no idea about me. They consider themselves my friends yet when I’m gone, they speak poorly about me. They act as though they know me when in reality, they know nothing about the world around them. If they truly saw what’s within my heart, they’d run away. Or, even more, they’d try to kill me. But, I’m no longer the me of the past. If they wanted to cross me in a real way, I’d kill them without hesitation. And I’d enjoy it thoroughly. 

“Hmph,” I hum, seeing a lonely teenage boy walking through the park.

He’s wearing a school uniform. 

“Pass,” I say to myself. 

If I delay him, it’ll cause problems. His parents are likely expecting him home or he’s on his way to cram school. I need someone who has no obligations… or wouldn’t be missed should I relapse into my old habits. Then, I see someone who fits the bill perfectly. An office worker. He’s young, seems like he’s just out of college. Maybe he still lives with his parents but he’s definitely the type that could stay out a bit longer without causing concern. Plus, he’s not unattractive. I inhale deeply to get his scent as he walks by the pond. It’s about average for a guy his age, which isn’t so bad. His blood will do nicely. I take off the blazer of my uniform and tuck under my arm. The uniform skirt is a bit straighter cut than most so with a plain white blouse, I can pass for an adult. I unbutton my shirt just a bit and tossle my hair. Then, with my coffee, I approach the man.

“Excuse me, sir… forgive me for asking, but can you help me find a convenience store? I’m in town for business and I really need to buy some things,” I ask him.

He seems a bit stunned that I approached him so confidently. A tint of red spreads over his cheeks as he gazes down at me.

“Um, yes… Yes! I’ll help you. In fact, there’s one just down the road. I can walk with you… if you’d like,” he offers.

“Oh, would you? Thank you so much,” I say brightly.

And like that, the man leads me down the road to a convenience store. Though, I already knew it was there. The entire walk, he maintains a respectable distance from me, yet still remains close enough so that we don’t separate. How kind. When we make it to the store, he still lingers with me.

“As a thank you, I’ll buy you something,” I tell him, leaning my chest forward slightly.

Men are too easy. He attempts to resist but eventually accepts, following me into the store. I glance around at the selection of items in the store. I decide on some strawberry milk hard candies and a takeout bento. When we get to the clerk, the man picks out cigarettes. 

“This isn’t too much, right?” he asks with a tad bit of concern.

“Not at all,” I say.

The clerk eyes me for a moment as I pull out my wallet. Before he can ask my age, I lock my eyes on his. He freezes up immediately.

“Having a long shift, sir?” I ask him with a smile.

He nods and checks out the items without a word. I hand him the necessary amount of money and take my items in a little plastic bag. Then, I leave the store with the office worker. It’s completely night time now and as we walk down the street together, I feel my thirst growing stronger. I can’t delay any longer. I scan our surroundings for a suitable place and eventually settle on an alleyway. We begin walking towards it and I can feel his distance from me growing. He’ll turn to leave soon. I must do this quickly.

“Hey, I’m sorry if this is a bother, but would you mind walking me to my hotel? There’s a shortcut up ahead through this alley and I’m a bit scared to go alone…” I say in a small voice.

The man looks away from me, trying to decide if it’s really a worthy venture for him. But all it takes is for me to put on a sad look for him to go with me. 

“Sure, I wouldn’t want you to get hurt going alone at night,” he says.

“Thank you, you really are a gentleman,” I say.

And together, we walk into the alley. He lights up a cigarette in the meantime. We’re about halfway through when I stop.

“Ah, miss… is something wrong?” he asks.

“No… nothing is wrong,” I say.

“Then, why have you stopped?” he asks.

“You see… I’m a bit thirsty,” I tell him.

I drop my coffee cup and let its contents pour out on the ground. The man stares at me with a puzzled look.

“Tell me… why did you help me? Is it because I’m pretty?” I ask him.

“What…? Why are you asking such a thing so suddenly?” he asks.

“I’m curious. Why did you help me? Obviously it’s an inconvenience to you. So… is it because I’m pretty? Did you have dirty thoughts about me? Did you think that maybe if you helped me, you’d get something perverted out of it? Or were you genuinely being kind to me?” I ask. “Be honest.”

“I really don’t understand why you’re asking me such a thing, but… if you’re curious to know… I helped you because you seemed like a nice woman. You are… very pretty, but I didn’t have any other motives in helping you,” he answers.

It seems like a genuine response, one that would warrant some kind of kindness in response. However, his attitude towards me is purely based on assumption. Of course, I did lead him quite a bit.

“I see. You really are a gentleman then. So, I’ll be gentle with you,” I tell him.

In an instant, I’ve clasped onto him, forcing him against the alley wall. He tries, in vain, to push me off, but he’s simply no match for me. My power is inhuman.

“What are you doing?” he panics.

“I did say I was thirsty. So, please don’t mind me. Thank you for the meal,” I say.

Immediately, I plunge my fangs into his neck and begin sucking his blood out cleanly. I cover his mouth, muffling his cries of fear and confusion.

“Don’t move so much, or I’ll make it even more painful for you,” I warn him, continuing to drink.

His blood is quite as delicious as some others I’ve had before. But, nevertheless, it’s filling. He stops moving obediently, allowing me to drink as much as I want. However, I’ve made up my mind to let him go freely. I’ll just fill up on what I’ve bought… Before I fully pull out my fangs, I drag the bite marks open a bit so they resemble an animal’s teeth.

“I’m done… You were a good sport,” I say, letting go of him.

He slides down the wall, his hand trembling as he touches his wound. 

“Y-You… you’re a…”

“That’s neither here nor there. Whatever I am, it’s a scourge to you and other people like you. It’s unfortunate, but it’s the way things are. Hm… Regardless, you should consider yourself lucky. In the past, I would’ve drained you completely and eaten your organs to satisfy my hunger. However… I think you may have a good heart so I won’t eat it,” I tell him, bending down.

He moves back against the wall, completely overcome by his own fear. I don’t mind it, looking into his eyes and begin the next part of my feeding routine. His entire body becomes still.

“Now, what attacked you here tonight?” I ask him.

“An animal… some kind of mad dog,” he answers monotonously.

“Ah… good boy,” I say, stroking his sweaty cheek with my finger.

I stand, retrieving my things and go on my way. He’ll be alright… a little blood loss is no big deal. He’ll recover. Then again, if he doesn’t… it makes no difference to me. Mingling back into the crowd, I open my candies and pop one into my mouth.  _ Sweet _ , I think. Sweet things do bring me some sense of joy. Perhaps, I am still childlike in that way. Whatever. Suddenly, I feel my phone buzz from the pocket of my blazer. I pull it out, thinking it’s likely one of my “friends”. Yet, I don’t recognize the number calling me. I answer my phone, a bit perturbed.

“Hello?” I answer.

“Sasha… look above you,” a familiar voice speaks.

I freeze, looking straight up. Standing at the edge of the roof of a building… is none other than my father. I sigh, and hang up. I wait for a good moment and then disappear, reappearing on the roof and standing behind my father.

“Father, to what do I owe the surprise visit?” I ask.

“Your lack of enthusiasm is a bit insulting,” he says.

“I apologize,” I mutter.

“It’s fine… I suppose my appearance is sudden for you,” he says.

My father turns to face me, a tired look on his face.

“I’m here to tell you to go elsewhere now,” he states.

My eyes widen and I feel anger. I’ve been good, I’ve done everything he said. Why the hell is he uprooting me again?

“Why?” I ask.

“The reason is not important,” he evades.

“It is! I’ve done everything you’ve said yet you still move me around like I’m a pawn. I’m sick of it. I want an explanation for why I’m being moved again,” I protest.

“Sasha! That’s enough! You are free to hate this all you want, but I am still your father. You are still my flesh and blood. You must respect me,” he scolds.

“Dio respected you… and Dio died. He was your flesh and blood. And look what happened to him because of you. Why should I abide by your requests any longer?” I ask.

I can see pain strike my father’s face. He must be wondering if I really said such a cruel thing. However, there’s no denying its legitimacy. Dio died because of my father’s failure. Because of his pathetic obsession with humans. The whole reason Dio and I came to be was because of my father’s own pathetic desires. And there’s no way he doesn’t know it. Regardless, he draws his hand back and brings it down harshly against my cheek. The sound of the slap echoes through the cold, night air and I feel a stinging spread through my face.

“Don’t ever say such a thing to me again. And for the record, Sasha, I am not the one who is forcing your relocation. If you want to blame and curse someone, blame the Vampire King, Karlheinz,” my father snarls.

_ The… Vampire King…? Karlheinz…? _ Immediately, my body becomes rigid. An array of questions crowds my mind. What does Karlheinz want with me?

“Are you listening now?” he asks.

“Y… Yes…” I answer quietly.

“Tomorrow, you are to go to the Sakamaki house and live there indefinitely. The reason is unimportant. But you must go without fail,” my father instructs.

By tomorrow…?

“I really have no choice in the matter… do I?” I ask.

“What do you think?” he asks.

I sigh and look up at the sky. “I’ll go.”

“Good, it seems you can still be reasoned with, even like this,” he says.

I scoff and turn away from him.

“Sasha… Even if you blame for what happened all those years ago, it changes nothing. And while Dio was your brother… he was also my son. And… I will always regret what happened to him. I can only try to prevent the same fate for you,” he says.

“That’s useless. Fate is fate. It can’t be changed or rewritten. If I doomed to share the same miserable fate as Dio… so be it,” I say bitterly.

Then, I disappear into the night.


End file.
